phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb Wiki
. For general wiki discussion, please visit the .' |center=yes }} Older issues may be read in the archives: 2010 - 2011 - 2012. ---- Community i guess a column should be added to show latest blog for community? 08:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :: It's already there, just above the featured pictures slideshow. We have it "collapsed" so that it doesn't take up a lot of space until you click on Show to see it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) but it dosent show lates blogs Thoughts dr-fan/mai-lover p&f-remainds-of-daxter,s-labtory so-i-put-you Fanmai Lover: Phineas&Ferb reminds me of Dexter's Laboratory, I so put to you… Trans by Love Robin (talk) 09:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Green background So what's the occasion for the new background? I don't live in America so I wouldn't know if something was going on. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 04:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC) : Check the newsletter in the morning. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Slider The 4th page on the slider says "La Candace-'Chara'", but the page is "La Candace-Cabra". SunBeater3K =talk= 11:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Done, fixed it. Patrickau 26 (talk) 06:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Minor But EFFECTIVE Changes I suggest you guys ( the administrators) make a page for the comments of every wiki user for every Phineas and Ferb episode. This way, not only can we interact with each other alot more (like the wiki chat), but the Phineas and Ferb CREATORS and WHOLE CREW can also have an idea of what they can improve about their show. I think this is a good idea. Imagine us, talking professionally about what the franks and funny things on their episodes are. This way, the show might become better than it honestly has not been these past few months. Please take time to read this and leave a reply. It'd be more than just an honour to actually implement this suggestion of mine. He's Mitch! But some people call him Big Mitch! (talk) 08:44, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :I support this idea. I've also been thinking of something like this for a long time. We should have a blog/forum for every episode where every user can give their two cents. Now may be the best time since editor and chatroom activity has gone down, and we can use whatever is left of Mission Marvel's hype. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 09:59, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Did You Know? section I have absolutely no idea what that second "did you know?" trivia is supposed to say. Can somebody figure it out and change it? StefCW (talk) 00:36, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Also, the first point is only correct in the States. They show that episode a lot in other countries. StefCW (talk) 00:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) How can I put other language wiki? At the very bottom of the page, there're other languages links. How can I put my Korean one? Should I create a Soft Redirect page? Jytim4661 (talk) 06:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) When is the 4th season of phineas Nd ferb going to be on Netflix? When is the fourth season of phineas and ferb going to be on Netflix? I guess when the season ends, although right now it is uncertain as to when the show will actually be removed from Netflix. —09MurphyM (talk) 00:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Add the Indonesian Wiki Can somebody add the Indonesian wiki (id.phineasandferb) to main page interwiki? Arifin.wijaya (talk) 08:36, October 24, 2018 (UTC) : It's been added. ~KinHikari ♪ Don't give up on . ♪ 15:36, October 24, 2018 (UTC)